


A Moment Awake

by Aurumite



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumite/pseuds/Aurumite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lon'qu,” Lissa rasped. A warm, familiar hand squeezed hers. When it didn’t pull away, she realized it had been holding hers since before she woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Awake

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompter requesting fluffy lonlissa.

Lissa woke with every breath aching.

Groaning, she opened her eyes and tried to remember where the screams had been coming from. Stahl needed—what if Maribelle—and Lon'qu—

“Lon'qu,” she rasped. A warm, familiar hand squeezed hers. When it didn’t pull away, she realized it had been holding hers since before she woke up.

Her eyes focused on the canvas ceiling of a tent. Large. The medical tent. She’d been hurt pretty badly, then.

She turned her head. It was very dark, but a single lantern outlined her fiancé, sitting on a wooden stool by the side of her cot. His shoulders were high and tense, and his hair messier than usual. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

“You look awful,” she said, and he snorted.

“You’re a fine one to talk. A mercenary put a hole right through you.”

“Eww.” Lissa lifted her blanket and shirt and glanced down a bit, though it hurt, to see her middle tightly wrapped with thick bandages. She whispered a little thank you to Maribelle and let her head fall back to the pillow. “What happened?”

“Stahl didn’t protect you. Now that you’re awake I can go and kill him.”

“Lon'qu.” That was right, she remembered fuzzily. Robin almost always paired her with Lon'qu in the field, but that day he’d been needed elsewhere, and she was paired with Stahl. The day was scorching; he was cooking in his armour, was distracted by the foam on his poor horse’s flanks, and then there were more enemies than Robin had anticipated. “It was two against eight. What was he supposed to do?”

Lon'qu was silent but his lips tightened, as did his grip on her hand. She squeezed back and offered him a smile.

“I made it.”

He nodded and finally broke, leaning forward, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. It hurt to raise her arm up, but she ignored the pain and worked her fingers gently into his hair. “I guess I worried you pretty badly?”

He nodded and squeezed her hand again.

“You’re the one that saved me, right?” she guessed. He pressed gentle kisses to her shoulder as he answered: “Plenty of us came: Maribelle, Frederick, your brother.”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Hours.” He reached up then too. She closed her eyes as he started to stroke her hair back the way she was stroking his, always surprised with how gentle his calloused fingers could be. “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

“Me too. You’re being so touchy. Maybe I should end up in the med tent more often.”

“Not funny,” he growled. She turned her head to kiss the top of his in apology. He lifted his face to kiss the corner of her mouth. A peck for a peck: it felt even, neat. “You should sleep again.”

“Is it very late at night?”

“Yes.”

“Then you should sleep too.”

“I’m fine right here.”

She just shook her head. He hesitated for a long moment.

“I don’t want to jostle you,” he said.

“It’ll be worth it even if you do,” she replied, and slowly, so slowly, he eased into the cot beside her, keeping her swaddled in her blanket. 

He wasn’t entirely over his fear and might have had a difficult time truly spooning her, with her locked tightly in his arms, but her injury prevented that anyway. For now it was enough to feel him gingerly press against her back, his breath on her neck, a hand loose on her hip to keep from falling off in the night. If Maribelle found them, Lissa knew, she’d keep their secret. She drifted back to sleep, already feeling much better.


End file.
